


生而为国

by Sebaciel384232



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebaciel384232/pseuds/Sebaciel384232





	生而为国

Chapter 11: The Korean War  
法国的议员才刚刚离开，弗兰克就猝不及防的出现了。  
“我们得离开了。”  
“什么？”美国慢慢的站了起来。他想要回头看向法国，加拿大和英国，但其他的官员拉扯着他，强迫他离开。  
“等等。”他张嘴想要争辩，想要扭过身去和他们三个再说些什么，但英国无视了他，在美国能说什么之前他就被推出了会议室。  
韩国也和他被一起带了出来。  
“我们得抓紧了，”弗兰克急切的说，“你们两个去韩国的飞机快起飞了。”  
“现在？”美国质疑道。  
没有人回答他的问题。他和韩国被推搡着，上了一辆在大楼外等候着的车。  
美国真的很不想和韩国相处。“这他妈是干什——”  
弗兰克打断了他。“这是总统的命令，好吗？他说如果联合国同意美国介入，你就得前往韩国。”  
美国哼了一声。  
“你在抵达那里之后会收到进一步的指示。”  
他和韩国被塞进了车里。美国是先被推进去的那个，紧接着他就被韩国挤到了车门上。  
美国叹了口气，努力的想要摆出个更舒服的姿势。驾驶座和后座间有一层隔板，因此他们看不见司机的面目。  
“你们一般都是这么办事的？”韩国的语气中透着讽刺。  
美国无视了他，咽了口唾沫。他感到喉咙发干。  
他们不再说话了，寂静的车厢里只有韩国间断的咳嗽声。美国尴尬的看着他在车窗里的倒影，但他很快就开始思考其他的事。  
我得在韩国停留多久？他们会派我上战场吗？我在二战中几乎没有上过战场。我的确在空军那边执行过一些任务，也参与了诺曼底登陆，但除此之外···我在这场战争中能起到什么作用？我会不会被要求和韩国战斗？该死的，我忘了他叫什么，而且我也知道他恨我，和他呆在一起比跟中国和俄罗斯相处还要糟糕。不知道英国是不是也恨我。为什么他今天要无视我？我做错什么了吗？他是不是还在因为把加拿大卷进来了而生气？我还得找个机会和伊万谈谈。我不想和伊万谈这件事。我——  
“机场还有多远？”韩国清了清喉咙，艰难的问道。  
美国有些紧张。“我不知道。”  
韩国盯着他看了一会；然后抓了抓自己的脸。  
美国努力的想要找到一些其他的话题。该死的，尽管他们在19世纪美国闯入亚洲的时候就见过面了，美国和韩国却没有什么交集，特别是从私人层面来说。  
他知道聊“动画片”（像和中国他们那次那样）不是个好主意，也不打算用它作为话题打破沉默。“你的名字是什么来着？”他突兀的问。  
韩国甚至没有正眼看他。“任勇洙。如果你想用人名称呼我的话，那么叫我勇洙就行。“  
“呃，好的。好吧，我的名字是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。我想你可以叫我阿尔。”他觉得他可能之间这样告诉过韩国，但他记不清楚了。  
韩国皱了皱眉。但他还是没有看向他。“‘F’代表着什么？”  
美国不安的笑了笑。韩国对上了他的视线。  
“我不知道。”  
“你不知道？”  
“这个名字是英国给我取的。我——我下次见到他的时候可以问问他。”  
韩国耸了耸肩。“我的名字是耀取的。”  
美国不知道该怎么回答，于是他干巴巴的挤出了一声“哦”。  
他扭动了一下。“你多大了？”  
“我曾经代表过新罗国。“  
美国累的一时反应不过来。”那意味着你多大了？“  
韩国挠了挠脸。”差不多两千岁左右吧。“  
“好吧，我也就三百岁左右。”美国在说出来之前不安的停顿了一下。  
“等等，什么？”  
“在独立前我都是作为殖民地存在的。”  
韩国又开始咳嗽了。  
“你需要，呃，一张手帕或者纸巾之类的吗？”  
他挤出了一个鬼脸。“我还好。”  
时间缓慢的流逝着。  
“他们向我保证，说美国的介入能让这场战争很快的结束。”他没头没脑的来了一句。  
他们交换了一个眼神。  
“你的国家很快就会结束这场战争，重新统一南北吧？这就是我呆在南方的原因。他们保证这样做是更明智的。”  
美国有些慌乱。他盯着窗外，不敢直视身边的人。“美国军队会尽他们最大的努力的。”

*******************************************  
   
他们于1950年七月十日抵达了釜山。到达时是早晨，但美国被时差困扰着，这让他只想睡觉。  
倒霉的是，弗兰克似乎另有安排。  
“你得去和这边的上级去见一面。“一下飞机，他就对美国这么说道。  
美国木然的瞪着他。韩国打了个哈欠。他们在飞机上没怎么交流；美国基本都在读日本送给他的小说。  
他为没有能在巴黎买到新书而十分恼火。  
“韩国，你也得来。”弗兰克补充道。  
韩国看起来百无聊赖。“好的。”他用英语回答。  
美国被介绍给了五个人，但他完全没记住他们的名字。  
“他们是这里唯一知道你们身份的人。”在走开之后，弗兰克对他们说，“所以你们有什么问题的话可以问他们。”  
他将他们带到了休息的地方。房间相当简陋，唯一的家具是两张床和两张桌子。  
弗兰克机械的指了指。“浴室在对面。”  
“我究竟是来这里做什么的？”美国用质问回答了他，“我得在这里呆多久？”  
弗兰克看起来也十分疲倦，他仿佛能够睡上一整天。“你来这里是来协助作战的，你得在这里一直待下去，直到你接到其他的命令。我不知道你具体都要做些什么——可能是处理文件？熟悉外交政策？反正服从命令就对了。”弗兰克转头看向韩国，“我们已经得到了李承晚的许可——你也得服从美国军官的命令，在接到新任务前都留在南部。如果北部执意前进，你们可能和快就会接到任务了。”  
美国皱了皱眉。韩国哼了一声。  
弗兰克抓了抓脸颊。“午餐时间是一点左右。在那之前你们可以自由活动。”

   
这才过了两天，美国就已经迫不及待的想要离开了。  
******************************************************  
如果他在日本的那段日子能称得上糟糕，这两天简直就是噩梦。他只想回家，想回到日本身边，想回到欧洲去——只要不和韩国呆在一起，不在这个该死的军事基地就行。  
第一天，他被因为自己的体重而被臭骂了一顿，还被强制运动直到累晕过去。第二天？和第一天一模一样。现在是晚上，他正在精疲力尽的瘫在床上。韩国则躺在房间的另一端呻吟，他的口鼻中不断涌出鲜血。那是因为北部的行动造成的。  
呻吟声慢慢变成了时断时续的咳嗽，他有一次整整咳了一分多钟。美国叹了口气，无视了双腿的抗议，支撑着自己站了起来，走到了韩国的身边给了他一瓶水。  
韩国眨了眨眼，然后拧着眉将瓶子夺了过去。美国跌跌撞撞的走回了自己的床边。  
“真是糟透了。”“在喝了几口水后，他小声说，打破了平静。  
美国苦涩的笑了一声。”谁说不是呢。”至少他们在这一点上达成了共识。  
“他们下的命令跟屎一样。”  
“是啊。”  
韩国又开始咳嗽了。  
美国叹了口气，无视了肌肉的酸痛，撑着坐了起来。  
韩国看着他站到了地上。“你要去哪里？”他突然的发问。  
“只是去趟厕所。”  
他回来后，韩国还是在盯着他。  
“怎么了？”  
他看向了别处。“我希望你没有来过。”  
这样啊。行。美国自己也希望自己从未来过这个该死的基地。特别是在战况每日愈下的情况下。  
韩国一定是察觉到了他表情的变化。“不，我是说——我希望西方国家从未来过亚洲。”  
美国不知该如何回答。他最后只是说道：“我很抱歉。”  
but no! No! It all happened! It all happened, and then my country was fucking colonized!”  
韩国的声音中夹杂着怒火。“如果你们没有来过的话，这一切都不会发生，清国也不会覆灭，日本也不会变成一个利欲熏心的野兽, 朝鲜王朝也能好好的存在下去——但这都只是‘如果’！不，这一切都是真实发生过了的，我的国家还他妈变成了殖民地！”  
美国无言以对。韩国的气息显得咄咄逼人，“或许光是殖民也没那么糟，说不定我还能撑过那些年！但是当然不，那些西方国家就那么突然的决定把国家当垃圾一样对待，德国那边还在他们身上做实验，搞得日本也效仿他们。”  
“K—”  
“韩——”  
“就算现在战争结束了，一切还都是一团糟！我的国家分裂了！该死的，南部会输掉也说不定。我几乎没见过耀几面，而我现在又不能见他，因为他的国家支持北方。但我他妈在这里！因为那些美国佬告诉我留在南方更明智，我就傻乎乎的留了下来！想知道他们是怎么挽留我的吗，阿尔弗雷德？他们威胁我，说我如果回到北部就会又被关起来折磨！我不能——我是那么的想要见到耀，但那群该死的家伙反复对我强调这点！我害怕，我是真的怕了。所以我现在在这里，你也在这里，拼命的想办法抵御北边！”  
美国站在那里，不可置信的盯着他。韩国大哭了起来。他不知道该怎么安慰他。他甚至不知道韩国是否需要他的安慰。  
“菊怎么样了？”韩国在抽噎的间隙问道。鲜血还在从他的鼻孔里涌出，流到了他的嘴唇上。“他还在腐烂吗？”  
美国有些想吐。“没有了。”  
“我想说那都是他罪有应得。我想说看到他痛苦挣扎是件大快人心的事，但···该死的。”  
美国的头开始隐隐作痛。韩国打了个嗝。  
“我只希望这一切能赶紧结束。”他哽咽着。  
“我也是这样想的。”美国低声说。  
韩国抹了把眼泪。“对不起。”  
“不，”美国迅速回答，“不用为此感到愧疚。我们——我们可以一起解决这件事，好吗？”  
韩国用怪异的眼神盯着他。”为什么？“  
美国扭动了一下。”为什么不呢？“  
”你是第一个想要好好对待我的白人，“韩国虚弱的咳嗽着，“不过那些日本鬼子也没好到哪里去。”  
“我们可以——算了，不要关注那种事情。你作为任勇洙，我作为阿尔弗雷德——我们可以一起解决这些问题。而且南方也不见得会输，好吗？我们正在做规划一场大规模的进攻。  
韩国只是给了他一个忧虑的表情。“好吧。”

 *************************************  
他们本来没有打算和彼此说话，但在他们焦虑到一定程度后，他们还是自然而然的这样做了。  
韩国向垃圾桶里吐了一口血，“我讨厌这样。”  
美国正盯着天花板。“你讨厌很多事情。”他不知道为什么他们还没有被派到战场上。麦克阿瑟似乎觉得他们是无用的。  
所以他们只能呆在这里，在釜山的一个军事基地里慢慢腐烂。  
“闭嘴。”韩国又开始咳嗽了，“我发誓你什么都喜欢。”  
“不是那样的。”  
“那就举个例子看看。”  
美国的脑中一片空白。“我讨厌烟草？”  
“我还以为所有西方人都喜欢抽烟呢。”  
“好吧，但我不喜欢，”  
韩国又在咳嗽了，“所以就这点？你讨厌的东西仅仅只有烟草？”  
这场对话是如此的不真实，以至于美国不假思索地脱口而出：“还有弗兰克。”  
韩国大笑了起来。“他是挺糟糕的。”  
美国挤出了一个笑容。

 *************************************

   
“你有什么喜欢的东西吗？”在某一个晚上，听完韩国喋喋不休的抱怨后，美国终于开口问道。麦克阿瑟终于要进攻仁川了。  
韩国皱起了眉。“有啊，我···”  
房间陷入了尴尬的沉默。  
“你确定？”  
“少罗嗦。我喜欢桌游。”他耸了耸肩，“还有画画。”  
“你喜欢读书吗？”  
韩国的脸拧了起来。“呕，怎么可能。那太无聊了。”  
美国点了点头。  
韩国倒在了自己的床上。“而且那是菊的爱好，”他用一种嫌恶的口吻嘟哝着，“或许这也是我讨厌读书的原因之一。”  
美国感觉有些奇怪。对日本的思念之情溢满了他的头脑，让他有些头痛。“菊没有那么糟糕。”这句话脱口而出，  
韩国翻了个身，面向着他。他的眼袋让他显得疲惫不堪。“怎么，你觉得他把你当朋友吗？”  
美国咽了口唾沫。  
“菊不会成为任何人的朋友。那个混蛋甚至无法拥有情感。”  
这句话听起来更像是形容中国的，但美国没有把这个想法说出来。  
他躺了下来。韩国似乎并不想就此结束他们间的对话。“他只是在玩弄——”  
“菊不是那种人。”  
“真的吗？”  
美国不知道。他觉得有些焦躁。“我累了，”他冒出了这么一句，“你能关上灯吗？”  
韩国盯着他，无声的关上了灯。

   
 *************************************  
美国做了一个可怕的梦。韩国拼命的抓着他摇晃，他才堪堪醒来。  
   
 *************************************

九月27日，1950年。  
麦克阿瑟在15号发动的突袭让他们夺回了首尔。现在上级正在讨论下一步的行动。他们也在讨论该如何处置美国和韩国。  
美国不知道自己应该感到庆幸还是不安。

 

···  
发送日期：1950年十月15日  
弗兰克·拉津斯基  
仁川基地XXXX

那两个化身不会派上什么用场。战争会在感恩节前结束。

麦克阿瑟上将  
威克岛XXXX  
···

美国和弗兰克呆呆的盯着他们面前的电报。  
“所以？”美国问。  
“杜鲁门给你们放了为时一周的假。”  
他眨了下眼睛。弗拉克挠了挠脸。“恭喜。毕竟你这些天什么都没做。”  
“那我呢？”韩国虚弱的咳嗽着。  
“不知道。我可不是你的指导者。”  
“我没有指导者。”  
“那你就去问问李吧。”  
“等等，但我们什么也没做。”美国脱口而出，“我是说，你是对的。我们为什么会得到这样的奖励？”  
“我干脆把杜鲁门的原话转达给你们好了：‘我们得给他们更多的自由——很多化身还在因为政府对他们的监管而不满——以保证他们的忠诚。’差不多就是这个意思。”他的表情有些古怪，“你们还在不满吗？”  
美国不知道为什么这段对话持续了这么久。他无视了这个问题。  
“所以我去哪里都行？”  
“是的。”  
他决定去日本。

   
他于16号抵达。  
整个航程并不算长，很快他就降落在了东京市外的机场。从那里他再搭汽车去了室内  
这一年内的重建工作无疑是十分成功的。现在的东京已经看起来像是一座城市（而非废墟）了。战争留下的痕迹仍未被完全抹去，但人们的生活似乎已经重新步入正轨。  
美国要去的地方是日本的家。他的别墅位于城市的边缘，在某条街道不起眼的一角隐蔽着——那条街道上所有的别墅都是属于政府官员和美国驻军的。  
护送美国的人在他敲响大门的时候离开了。他有些紧张，开始质疑来到这里是否是正确的。  
在日本打开门的那一刻，他的不安彻底消失了。  
眼前的他有些气喘吁吁，美国心中忽然涌出了一种莫名的情绪。他不假思索的抱住了他。意识到自己在做什么后，他惊慌的向后撤了两步。日本上前倾了倾，似乎想要去追他。这让他十分惊讶。  
有那么一刻，他们静静的看着彼此。  
“有什么需要就给我打电话。”弗兰克嘟哝着，盯着他们两个。他和剩下的人也离开了。  
美国有些手足无措。他伸手去拿行李箱，但他慢了一步：日本已经把它拿在手里了。  
“菊，我可以自己——”  
“让我来吧。”  
美国跟在日本身后进了房间，脸颊有些发烫。  
“菊不会成为任何人的朋友。那个混蛋甚至无法拥有情感。”  
他咽了口唾沫。在换了鞋后，他呆呆的看着日本。  
日本皱着眉触碰着他的胳膊。“你瘦了。”  
“他们逼着我减肥。”美国小声说。  
他的脸上闪过了一丝怒意。“你不必这样做的。”  
“跟我的上级说这点去吧。”  
他们站在原地，都没有移动。  
美国终于还是被自己的焦虑打败了。“我们是朋友，对吗？”  
日本的眉毛拧到了一起。“我觉得我们之前已经谈过这个问题了。”  
美国的喉咙有些发干。“我——我明白，但···”  
“如果我们不是朋友，我就不会给你发那些电报。而你也不会站在这里。”  
“···”  
“出什么事了？”  
美国扭动了一下。“我不知道。只是···勇洙说——”  
日本的脸上闪过了一丝厌恶。“什么？他都说了什么？”  
美国意识到日本搭在他胳膊上的手握紧了。“没什么。一些蠢话而已。”  
几分钟过去了。美国让自己沉浸在日本的气息中。日本开始在他的胳膊上轻轻画圈，这让他的紧张减少了一些。  
日本后退了一步，他的脸颊微微发红。“我——让我带你四处看看。”  
他笑了。“好。”

   
 *************************************

厨房里挂着意大利的画。旁边还有一些德国牧羊犬的照片。  
“这是谁的狗？”美国嘟哝着。  
日本笑了，“路德维希的。他给我寄了这些照片。”  
“你们被允许给彼此写信了？”  
他点了点头。“那些信得先通过层层检查，但这已经够好了。”  
美国露出了一个笑容。“这真的太好了，菊。”  
他眨了眨眼，然后将视线移到了一边，挠了挠后颈。“ 是的呢···”  
美国又欣赏了一会那些照片；日本的生活逐渐回归正常了，这让他很高兴。  
他应当过着快乐的生活。他应当有很多朋友。  
他不是一个混蛋。他没有暗中操作任何东西。他···  
美国眨了眨眼，意识到日本在瞪着他。  
“菊？”  
“我——我真不敢相信你能争取到两周的假期！”他急切的说，“不要误会，我真的很开心，但···”  
美国笑了起来，愉悦自他的心中涌了上来。“这是他们的一种新的策略，他们意识到化身们还在因为波茨坦的事情而不满。”  
“啊···”  
微风从窗口吹了进来，将书柜上的一些纸张吹的猎猎作响。  
“波茨坦上···究竟发生了些什么？”日本缓慢的问。  
“哦，对。你不在那里。”  
美国已经很久没有想起波茨坦了。  
他闭上了双眼。“呃。”  
脑海中的画面还是太过鲜明生动：普鲁士溶解的身体，贯穿其他国家头颅的子弹，被拖出去的身体，歇斯底里的法国和西班牙。一切都历历在目。  
你居然还没有去找伊万，有人在他的脑海里大叫。  
“阿尔？”  
“没发生什么好事。”他吞吞吐吐的说，“呃，的确有一个短暂的重聚，大家都很开心，然后普鲁士就开始溶解，还有其他几个人中弹了。”  
日本温柔的将手搭在了他的背上，美国努力的想让自己平静下来，迫切的想要忘记他们的计划，还有法国，还有英国，还有俄罗斯——  
“我们去做晚饭把。”日本呢喃道。

   
他做了美国第二喜欢的日本菜。这是美国几周以来吃过的最好吃的东西。  
在吃完晚餐后，日本才略带别扭的问道：“你在韩国呆了多久了。”  
美国叹了口气。“我七月就被送到那了。”  
“那还真是···有一阵了呢。”  
“是啊。而且我还得回去。”  
“多久？”  
美国摘下了眼镜，伸出手揉了揉双眼。“我不知道，”他咕哝，“他们要训练我，让我参加军事行动——包括陆军和空军的任务。”  
“那勇洙呢？”  
美国想要读懂日本的情绪，但他的脸上只有平静。  
他看向了一边。“他只会接受陆军的训练。”  
日本咕哝了一声。  
“我们的确在同一个军营里。他现在应该在首尔。”  
“他都对你说了什么？”  
美国的脸开始发烫。“只是一些蠢话罢了，真的。”  
日本的气息有些失控。“他侮辱了你吗？”  
日本愤怒的脸让他不禁笑出了声。“不是的。菊，真的没事。”好吧，也许他做噩梦的时候不算“没事”，但日本没必要知道那些。  
“那你为什么不告诉我？”  
美国咽了口唾沫。“因为他侮辱了你，而我不想重复那些话。”  
日本眨了眨眼。他的气息几乎是立即散去了。  
“我都说了，”美国喃喃着，“只是一些蠢话。”  
时间慢慢的流逝着。  
“他···一直都在恨着我。”日本的声音十分安静，“而且如果我是他的话，我也会恨我自己。”  
“但你不该被憎恨，”美国是用颤抖的声音说出的这句话。日本眨了眨眼。“是的，战争糟透了，现在的事情也是一团糟，但你——你并没有亲手把他抓起来。你也没有引起他家的内战。”  
日本扮了个鬼脸。  
美国有些不安。“好吧，他——他说你可能只是在假装和我做朋友，因为你想要操控，还是什么之类的，我——”  
“不是这样的，阿尔。”日本打断了他。他没有对上他的目光。“我——我过去的确曾以假面示人，但从未对你说过假话。我永远不会。”  
不知为何，美国感到有些呼吸困难。

   
 *************************************

他们睡在同一个房间里，离彼此只有几英寸的距离。  
美国觉得自己已经有几十年没有这么放松了。  
   
 *************************************

一周很快就过去了。  
美国一点都不想离开。他终于又觉得自己像个正常人了。在日本的身边让他感到轻松而愉悦，那种温暖的感觉让美国忘记了一切烦恼。  
但他不得不离开了，  
他保证会写信给他。  
车就在门外等着，美国忽然有些想哭。真是幼稚，他想。  
“谢谢你愿意来我这里。”日本小声说。  
“也谢谢你，愿意收留我···”  
“如果下次还有时间的话，你还可以再来的。”  
“你不嫌我烦吗？”美国开了个玩笑。  
日本皱起了眉。“我从来没有那么看待你。”  
他们就那样站着，直到美国伸手将他揽入怀中。日本将自己的双臂绕在了他的脖子上。  
这个拥抱持续了相当一段时间，长的有些令人尴尬。  
日本率先从他的怀里挣了出来。“你得走了。”他挤出了一句。  
美国不想离开。“我已经开始想你了。”这是他唯一能说的。  
日本短促的应了一声，听起来像是在哭，却也又像是在笑。  
   
 *************************************

十月23日。韩国在美国到达军营之前就在那等着了。  
当他走进休息区时，韩国正将自己裹在被单里，偶尔溢出两声痛苦的呻吟。垃圾桶被拖到了他的床边，里面装满了沾血的纸巾。  
美国不知道应不应该出声打搅他，所以他只是快速的走到了自己的床边，将行李从箱子里掏出来。  
韩国从被单里露出了头。“嗨。”他满头大汗，眼睛里布满了血丝。  
“嘿。”美国应了一声，并惊奇的发现自己居然有些想他。  
“我还以为我们快要赢了呢。为什么我还感觉这么糟？”  
“因为北边正在节节败退，而你还代表着他们。”  
韩国不满的咕哝了一声。  
“一旦他们被打败，两边重新统一，你就会好起来了。南北战争那时候，我的情况也好不到哪里去。”  
“那就在统一的时候通知我一声。”  
美国翻了个白眼，一屁股坐在了床上。有什么东西咯到了他。他疑惑的看了一眼，发现那是一个桌游，上面还有一张纸条。  
···  
为了让你“开心”些。  
····  
“那是什么？”韩国问。  
美国皱了皱眉，“我想我的保姆送了我一个桌游？”  
他从床上弹了起来。“什么桌游？”  
“大富翁。”

   
 *************************************

玩大富翁的结果就是让美国和韩国互相生了对方一天的气。很明显他们对结果都很不满意。

   
弗兰克被臭骂了一顿。  
“我来这里是听取最新的战况的，结果我看到了什么？！两个国家化身在休息区玩大富翁，而你却在外面晃荡！”  
弗兰克看起来快要吐了。“麦克阿瑟上将说——”  
“麦克阿瑟无权管辖国家化身！我所在的部门对他们有直接权力！而他们又他妈的在干什么？”  
“他们一直在训练——”  
“是吗？好啊，明天刚好有一支空军中队要去袭击北部的补给线。如果美国的化身真的像你说的那样在训练——如果让我知道你在撒谎的话你就等着——那他就得上前线去证明一下。”  
美国的心沉了下来。韩国看着他。  
弗兰克的头上渗出了汗。“好，好的。”

   
 *************************************

十月24日。  
美国跨进了他的F-80，他的任务仅仅是在指定地点投弹。  
韩国用同情的眼神目送着他起飞。弗兰克的脸白的像鬼魂一样。  
美国讨厌透了这一切。

   
 *************************************

他很无聊。  
在一开始还会有人通过无线电确认，但在那之后就一直是沉默。他们离目的地还有十分钟，而美国已经迫不及待的想要回去补个觉了。  
在他发现雷达的异常时，他还在想着午觉的事。  
“有飞机正在靠近。”无线电里传出了某个士兵的声音。  
“是从哪个方向来的？”另一个人做出了回应。  
“是——”  
景色从美国眼前消失了。  
现在他能看到，能感受到的一切——只有俄罗斯。  
他的气息无处不在，让美国头痛欲裂。剧烈的疼痛让他险些喊出声。他的视野一片模糊。他感到头晕目眩。  
他的飞机向下冲去。  
有人在冲他尖叫，但美国无视了他们；相反他咬紧了牙，努力的释放自己的气息去对抗。  
无线电又能正常工作了。“有一架正在靠近的飞机脱离了队伍。”  
美国的头还在被恼人的疼痛折磨着。  
有人让他赶紧回到队伍中。有人在说些其他的。美国——  
他按下了讲话的按钮。  
“那队飞机里有国家化身。”他只挤出了这么一句。  
一架苏联飞机发射了一颗导弹。他们不得不打乱阵型去躲避它。  
阵型完全散了。  
美国紧拉着手柄，控制飞机向上飞去，他的头尖叫着抗议。他必须得找到俄罗斯；他的身体在咆哮着，催促他这么做。只要击落了俄罗斯，他就不用再痛苦下去了。  
美国锁定了一架苏联飞机，向它发射了导弹。它在被击中的几秒后就爆炸了。很明显俄罗斯不在里面，因为他的气息还在，让美国呼吸困难。  
美国的耳朵嗡嗡作响。他的整个身体都在痛苦的尖叫。他之前从来没有和其他化身单独战斗过。他不知道那是如此痛苦。这简直无法忍受。疼痛吞没了他。他得解决掉这痛苦的源头。他必须得——  
一架飞机冲他冲了过来，美国可以肯定那就是俄罗斯的飞机。他冲进了云层，想要争取到一些优势。  
“美国。”他听见有人在无线电的另一端喊叫。  
杀了他。杀了他。杀了他。  
“美国，撤退！你不能被杀死！”弗兰克在尖叫，“至少不是在这里！”  
俄罗斯正在飞速接近，美国不得不做了个桶滚以摆脱他。这让他又飞出了云层，回到了大部分飞机的身边。  
一架美军的飞机爆炸了。  
“全体撤退！”  
不。杀了他。你必须——  
“阿尔。”  
俄罗斯的飞机向前俯冲了过去，美国的眼前忽然浮现出他挡在乌克兰和白俄罗斯身前，恳求那些军官不要伤害她们的画面。  
他控制着飞机急转弯，像相反的方向飞去。  
他们没有继续追击。

 

 *************************************  
   
独立战争期间，普鲁士，西班牙和法国和他并肩打完了最后一场战役。他站在山坡上，看着法国和英国拼命的想要杀死对方。他们简直像是野兽——他们的双眼泛着猩红的光，脸上剩下的只有纯粹的仇恨。  
美国一直不明白为什么他们要让战争将他们变成那样。  
但现在他明白了。

   
 *************************************

当他重新降落在基地时，他的头还在一跳一跳的疼。他的装备——头盔和护目镜——还戴在头上，而他甚至有些害怕走下驾驶座。  
他知道他的眼睛还泛着红光。  
人们围住了他的飞机。他开始恐慌。  
弗兰克在哪弗兰克在哪弗兰克在哪  
是韩国冲了过来，向人们大吼让他们离开。美国颤抖着走下飞机，双手死死的捂着面具。他紧闭着双眼走出了一部，但他软绵绵的双腿无法支撑住他的身体。他倒在了地上。  
韩国拼命的支撑着他的身体，尽管他的情况也同样糟糕。当他们回到休息区时，美国才摘下了他的面具。  
他闪着光的双眼映照在钢铁的墙壁上。  
他们才刚刚坐下，弗兰克就闯了进来， 但他在看到美国的面容时猛地顿住了。  
他看起来受到了莫大的惊吓。  
美国看着他退出了房间。他知道自己再也不会见到他了。

   
 *************************************

“没关系的，阿尔。没关系。”韩国像念咒一般反复的重复着这句话。  
美国点了点头。  
他知道那只是一个谎言。

   
 *************************************

第二天，中国军队跨过了鸭绿江，投入了战斗。  
事情变得更糟了。  
美国和韩国被带到了首尔，并被强迫参加各种战略会议。每一天韩国都显得比前一天更加憔悴，他还告诉美国他不想和中国为敌。  
他真的不想。  
整个十一月都是在战略会议中度过的。中国军队一路南下，以压倒性的人数取得了胜利。  
十一月30日，杜鲁门发表了声明，说美国或许得将原子弹用在战场上。  
在那之后的第二天，美国就被送回了家。

   
 *************************************

他在华盛顿度过了整个十二月，与世隔绝。  
德国和奥地利还处于监管下，而那些苏联人似乎并不打算在东德的问题上做出让步，尤其是考虑到共产主义在东欧急速的扩展。日本的重建也在美国的监管下顺利的进行着；朝鲜战争反而促进了他们的经济。马歇尔计划也让西欧的经济突飞猛进，在中东关于以色列的争端还未解决，法国在中印边界挑起的问题也陷入了僵局，而美方正在考虑介入。  
他们不知道该如何处理美国。朝鲜战争的情况糟透了，而他在唯一一次实战中的表现糟糕透顶，导致他们觉得没有理由把他送回去。他知道让国家化身投入战斗是西方的传统，但很明显国家化身的存在对于发起进攻并不是必须的，更何况现在在世界各地正同时发生着战争。  
尽管如此，他们还是在考虑把他送回去。  
“我们被告知苏联派遣了一支‘国家军队’，所以你得回去。”  
听起来真是荒诞至极。  
他知道他们为什么想把他送回韩国：他们不想让他和西方的国家接触。普鲁士的举动吓坏了他们。如果他能反抗纳粹，那为什么其他的化身就不能反抗他们的政府呢？  
美国觉得他们不将那些非西方国家视为威胁的举措真是虚伪至极。  
他给日本写了一些信，也收到了一些回信。他没有接到哪怕是一封来自加拿大，法国，或是英国的来信。考虑到他一直在给他们写信的事实，这让他有些恼火。  
美国在自己的床上蜷成了一个球。  
他想念着大家。

   
 *************************************

1951年一月4日，他被送到丹麦哥本哈根去参加联合国会议。  
那时首尔刚刚再次被北部攻陷。  
   
 *************************************

美国提前一天到达了会场附近。  
他已经有六个月没见到加拿大，法国和英国来。  
他已经迫不及待了。  
   
 *************************************  
那些官员逼着他早早的去了会场，而当他抵达时，那里只有其他三个国家——丹麦，挪威，  
和俄罗斯。  
感觉就像被狠狠的抽了一巴掌一样。  
美国几乎是被强行塞进会议室的。丹麦礼貌地和他打了个招呼，就又把注意力放回了挪威身上。  
他咽了口唾沫，走到自己的座位旁边以寻求支撑。他把视线固定在地板上，祈祷着俄罗斯不要走过来。  
俄罗斯走过来了。  
“嗨，美国。”他欢快的说道。  
美国强迫自己和他对上眼神。  
“我最近看了一部迪士尼的电影——那个动画，灰姑娘。”  
美国简直不敢相信他还在继续这个该死的话题。他强迫自己笑了一声。“是啊，挺不错的。我也看了。”  
“真是令人吃惊啊，美国居然还在动画上有这么大一笔预算。最近俄罗斯上映了一部叫渔夫和鱼的故事的电影，但我想你应该压根就没听说过它吧。”  
赶紧结束赶紧结束赶紧结束“没，的确没有呢。或许有一天我会去看看。”  
“或许等你从韩国回去你就可以了，对吗？”俄罗斯对他露出了一个更灿烂也更虚假的笑容。  
更多的人进入了房间。  
“或许等你也不在韩国了，你也可以去看看美国电影。”美国感觉自己脑子里的某根弦绷断了，“或者你可以趁机练练飞行。”  
俄罗斯瞪了他一眼，目光中带着警告。  
我不应该和他吵架。我不应该——我应该问他普鲁士的事。我应该——  
英国，加拿大，澳大利亚和新西兰走了进来。  
美国忽然不知道自己应该继续和俄罗斯的对话还是走到他们身边。  
“还是让我们祈祷不要在战争中碰见彼此吧。”俄罗斯从牙缝中挤出了这样一句话，他的脸上依然挂着那个大大的笑容。他转过身离开了。  
美国看着他，脑中一片混乱，直到加拿大拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“阿尔。”  
他抖了一下。  
“嗨，”加拿大一边说，一边和他击了个掌。  
美国觉得累坏了。“嗨，”他回答。  
“不过来找我们吗？”  
他差点没控制住自己的一声叹息。“好吧。”  
在走过去时，他看了一眼英国，对方立刻把视线移开了。  
美国忽然有些愤怒，甚至可以说是怒火中烧。这简直——简直就像第一次世界大战时，那时候英国也拒绝和他有任何眼神上的交流。后来他们又和好了，可是为什么——  
他为什么要这样？我该怎么办？  
“嗨。”美国走到了他们身边。  
“呃，老兄，你还好吗？”澳大利亚问道。  
“我很好。”他从紧咬着的牙缝里挤出了回答。  
“好吧，”新西兰接过了话头，“嗯，你最近都做了些什么？”  
“我在亚洲呆了差不多六个月。”  
“哦，”加拿大应了他的话，“自从上次联合国会议你就一直在那？”  
“是的。我在十二月的时候终于被允许回国了，你知道的，就在战况一团糟的时候。”  
“你真的参与战斗了吗？”澳大利亚问，“上前线之类的？”  
“是的。”这算什么，十万个为什么？美国想要他们赶紧闭嘴。  
事情并没有如他的愿。  
“所以你一直都在韩国？”新西兰问。  
他瞪了一眼英国：对方正在摆弄自己的指甲，无视了他。“不，我还去日本享受了一下‘假期’。”  
“假期？”加拿大有些疑惑。  
“至少菊回了我的信，所以是的。”  
“你都是用人名来称呼他的吗？”澳大利亚问。  
美国的脸有些发烫。“我要去趟厕所。”  
加拿大皱起了眉。“等等，阿尔。”  
他快速走开了。  
当他从厕所里走出来时，他差点撞上了法国。  
“美国！”法国热情的打了个招呼。他的头发终于又长回了原来的长度，这让美国有些欣慰。  
他挤出了一个笑容，努力的想让自己看起来更热情些。“嗨。”  
“你这几个月都去哪了？”  
“韩国。”他可不想再来一次尴尬的对话了。  
法国皱了皱眉，靠近了一些。“你和俄罗斯谈过了吗？”  
美国想要尖叫出声。“我还没找到机会···”  
“哦···好吧。”  
“···”  
“那么，会议室见。”  
法国刚刚离开，美国就一拳砸在了墙上。鲜血从他手上流了下来。  
直到会议开始几分钟前，他才返回了会议室。

   
 *************************************  
会议后，他独自收拾着自己的东西，没有和任何人说话。他知道他很快就得返回美国，而他甚至有些期待着逃离。  
从所有人身边逃离。  
在他快要走出门时，加拿大抓住了他的肩膀。  
“干什么？”美国硬邦邦的问了一句。  
加拿大皱起了眉，“我们已经有六个月没见过你了。你一定要现在就走吗？”  
不。  
“可能吧。”  
“你确定？”  
“听着，英国都不想让我靠近他，法国关心的只是我有没有和——是的。顺带一提，我还没有，所以是的。再说我们到底他妈的要做什么？”  
“和彼此聊聊天总是很愉快的。你不必表现得像个混球一样。”  
“你可是从未回我的信的人之一。”  
“你给我的每一封信我都写了回信。你究竟在说什么？”  
俄罗斯走到了加拿大身后，这让美国想要去捶打些什么。“我们的上级似乎规划了一场我们俩都得参加的会议。”他说，语气一如既往的愉悦。  
美国有史以来第一次为他的存在而感到庆幸。  
“好的。”  
加拿大皱起了眉。

   
 *************************************

美国再华盛顿度过了接下来的一个月，并终于在二月返回了韩国。  
中国的进攻让他们直到三月才夺回了首尔。  
时间过的飞快。  
美国大部分时间都呆在亚洲，在韩国和日本间往返。也没有人逼着他去训练了，大概他们还没从那场空战的惊吓中恢复过来。  
他们甚至没有派遣一个新的指导者。  
他们承诺会给他找一个新的指导者，但在那之前他不能做出任何冒险的举动。韩国则是会偶尔被派去前线探测敌人的所在，但他也没有再投入实战。  
他们只能呆在釜山的基地里腐烂。  
时间过的很快。美国很少会去欧洲，即使他去了，他也对英国，法国和加拿大表现得十分冷淡。  
1951年在一次又一次的袭击中过去了，而在七月8日，双方开始了谈判，却以失败告终了。  
他们在1952年发动了无数次空袭。艾森豪威尔被选上了总统，导致美国不得不回去向他和新的内阁成员介绍自己的存在。  
这一年里，美国和英国，法国，和加拿大的关系也变得更糟了。不过事情也不算太糟。他和韩国更加了解彼此了，甚至可以称得上成为了朋友——在釜山基地无聊的时光对此做出了很大贡献——而他和日本也十分亲近。  
现在已经是1953年了。双方势均力敌，战争似乎陷入了僵局。

   
 *************************************

“你的政府不会还在打算使用原子弹吧？”某一天晚上，韩国在他们睡前问道。  
这个问题让美国戒备了起来。“不，艾森豪威尔觉得没有那个必要。”  
“真好。”韩国小声回答。  
沉默持续了很久，美国甚至以为他睡着了。  
“阿尔。”他忽然轻声说了一句。  
美国咕哝了一声作为回应。  
“我觉得好多了。”韩国的声音充满了恐惧，“比如说，当我们进攻北部时，我已经不会再感到疼痛了。”  
他皱起了眉，转过身面对着他。  
“我想一个新的国家很快就要形成了。”  
“勇洙——”  
“阿尔，我们得赶紧打败他们。”韩国的声音颤抖着。  
“我们还有希望。”美国想要去安抚他，但他直到自己的语言是如此苍白无力。  
他知道剩下的时间不多了。

   
 *************************************

1953年7月11日。他们接到了有一个红眼睛的小孩在北部村庄出没的情报。

作者的话：  
韩国是一个复杂的角色，因为他的官方设定太少了。本家给出的人设基本上都是基于日本对韩国的偏见，所以我基本都用现实中的元素来描绘他——如果你对于他的角色塑造有建议，请务必告诉我，因为我的视角还是可能有偏差  
有趣的小事实：在冷战期间，美国和苏联的唯一正面战斗都是发生在朝鲜战争期间的空战中。

译者的话：  
我累死了qwq  
这一章在去往阿尔家的飞机上就开始肝了，然而···呜呜呜阿尔家的大学怎么事这么多！  
我想我的祖国爸爸（耀：你叫我祖宗都不够）  
肝肝翻译就什么忧愁都没有了呢（头发日渐稀少）翻译到阿尔被逼着减肥那句的时候我正在嚼阿尔家食堂里的曲奇（很甜 一口下去怕是有一包耀家曲奇的卡路里） 吓得我一口吐出来了orz   
感觉太太的文有一点很吸引人的就是会写到各种各样的痛苦···小菊被原子弹炸成那样的描写让人超级心疼，然而像阿尔这样被逼着减肥···这种痛苦算是感同身受了···以及后续中写到的手机没电夏天没空调的描写，想想就浑身难受···  
太太是神仙吧（倒地）总感觉在阿尔家呆了三周英文没提高汉语也下降了···糟蹋了原文啊····  
总之争取在夏校结束前把12章赶出来？（没有任何保证qwq）


End file.
